Four Arms
Four Arms is thе DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Ben 10 Hе is a red-skinned humanoid with four arms. He wears a shirt similar to Ben's, only with stripes on the shoulders, black pants, and black fingerless gloves. The Omnitrix symbol is on left shoulder. He has four orange eyes and black stripes on his head and chin. Future He is now alot bigger with larger arms and legs, and his Omnitrix symbol is now on his chest. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Has the same body shape as before, but his skin is darker, his eyes are greener, and the Ultimatrix is on his chest. Has a ponytail. Now wears black briefs, gold bands around his wrists and ankles, and two golden sashes. Ben 10: Omniverse Young Four Arms looks the same as in Ben 10, only with darker skin and green eyes. Teen Four Arms has a black sleeveless top with a green stripe in the middle, thorns instead of his top stripe, a black mustache, and the Omnitrix on a green and white belt. Powers Four Arms's primary power is super strength. Because of this, he can also jump very high and far, climb vertical surfaces, and produce a sonic clap. Ben 10 He makes his first appearance in Washington B.C. where he is used to fight against Dr. Animos mutants. First he takes out his mammoth that he brough back to life, but when when the mutant bird flys off with Gwen, Four Arms tries to save her but was not able to in time. He makes his second appearance in The Krakken where he pretends to be a lake monster to scare Gwen, but when she leaves he ends up getting attacked by a real lake monster and somehow escaped. He returns in Tourist Trap to play around with the giant rubber band ball while making Gwen laugh. Then after Four Arms says he's "got it", he drops the rubber band ball causing it to break out of the barn and crash into several other objects. When they go outside, Gwen slaps Four Arms for the damage he's done. He then planned to put everything back the way it was, but he timed out. In Kevin 11 he appears to fight against Kevin Levin but Kevin tricks him so he absorbs Four Arms power, but Four Arms is still stronger and is able to knock out Kevin. He appears in The Alliance to battle with Rojo and her gang. After Vilgax's drones show up and Rojo causes Max to get hurt, Four Arms gets angry and throws the drones straight at Rojo knocking her out. Once he defeated them he grabbed Grandpa Max and jumped down the city to get him to a hospital. In Lucky Girl he was used to save citizens from Hex, then he untangles Gwen from a tree that she got trapped in. After that he is attacked by statues under the control of Hex, but Four Arms ends up defeating all of them and captures Hex. He returns in Side Effects to fight against Clancy, but Ben having a cold causes Four Arms to have hives. He attacks Clancy but is attacked by a bunch of cockroaches, making him very itchy. Being itchy, Four Arms jumped all over the room destroying the building until it eventually collapsed. He makes another appearance in Secrets when the Omnitrix malfunctions and he uses Four Arms to break out of the machine that Vilgax was keeping him in. Later in The Big Tick, he appears to attempt to defeat The Great One, however his attacks had no affect on it and he switched alien forms. In Framed he is used by Kevin to steal from a store. He was then able to quickly run away from the police and Ben. Later Ben uses him to fight Kevin as Diamondhead. However, when Kevin keeps changing forms it makes it hard for Four Arms to defeat him. When he is about to lose, Lt Steal blasts Kevin into the lake. When Four Arms gets up he sees Lt Steal about to fall off a ledge so he jumps to him to help him up. He then jumps away somewhere where he can turn back into Ben. Gwen uses Four Arms in Gwen 10, when she is having fun bowling. In Grudge Match he is used to fight against Technorg, but is then transported to Six Vigima where he gets tied to Kevin. Then he has to go back and fight against Technorg with Kevin but he times out. He appeared in The Galactic Enforcers where he battles against Technorg and Sixsix. He then helps Tini stop a building from collapsing. He doesnt get to finish off the bad guys thanks to the Galactic Enforcers. He appears in The Ultimate Weapon where he stops himself, Gwen, and Grandpa Max from fallng in a pit. Then he defeats the forever knights and Ah Puch. He returns in Tough Luck to save a bus from falling off a cliff. In Ghostfreaked Out he is used to fight against the Circus Freak Trio and Zs'skayr. Once they are defeated he has to fight against Gwen who is under the control of Zs'skayr. This makes it very difficult for him as he does not want to hurt her. Before he can do anything to save Gwen he times out. He appears three times in Back With a Vengeance. First he was used to take a picture with Grandpa Max and Gwen. Next he was used to take a picture with Grandpa Max and Gwen. Then he was used to push Vilgax off him and into Kevin. Later he was used to fight some Null Guardians. In Ben 10,000 he first is used by adult Ben to fight against Dr. Animo. Later he is used again to fight against the future Vilgax but is easily defeated. He appears again in Game Over, where he battled with Ishiyama, then he teamed up with him to fight and destroy the robo sumos. In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Four Arms was used to get Gwen off a rollercoaster. He then stops part of the coaster from falling onto Kangaroo Comando. When they notices another part of the coaster falling apart Four Arms goes to save the kids. He then tries to jump away from the scene but times out and lands on his butt. He returned in Under Wraps where he was used to milk all the cows as one of their chores to do on the farm. In The Unnaturals he is used to fight the squires during a baseball game. After defeating alot of the robots, he goes to save the president from the captain of the squires. Once the president is saved, he times out before the president can thank him. He appeared in Monster Weather where he tries to defeat S.A.M. After creating a sonic clap he tries to pick up several things to attack S.A.M with. After realizing he has no luck, Max tells him he can use sound to defeat it. Four Arms then picks up two guitars and gets on top of the monster. After strumming the guitar for a while and hurting S.A.M Four Arms times out. He appears in The Visitor where he fights and destroys one of Vilgax's Drones that was attacking them at the camp. In Perfect Day Four Arms was used to fight Vilgax in a dream. He ended up winning the battle then he used the Null Void projector on the soldiers he was dreaming about as well. He returned in Dont Drink the Water where he was a younger version of Four Arms, and he was used to carry the machine back to the RV and get away from the police. In Ready to Rumble Four arms first appears to battle one of the first boxers. Then he appears to fight Lobster Man. After that he makes another appearance to fight with Porcupine and wins the battle. Later he appears to fight both Pocupine and gator boy and ends up winning, In Ken 10, Four Arms is used four times all by adult Ben. First he is used in the beginning when fighting against Vulkanus. He makes his second appearance to fight against Kevin 11 however isnt strong enough so he switches aliens. He then appears to go save Ken and Max from Kevin however he ends up getting defeated. Right after he turns into Four Arms again to punch Kevin away and attack him. He appears in Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 where he battles the forever ninja and gets Grandpa Max and Gwen to safety. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Four Arms appears when he loses Gwen and tries to save her. He goes on a rampage and is sad for several minutes. Destroy All Aliens Four Arms makes an appearance in Destroy All Aliens. He is used accidentally while the Omnitrix is malfunctioning. After walking down a street for a while he comes across an earth artifact where he is attacked by the Retaliator. He starts to attack the Galvanic Mecamorph but Four Arms has trouble. He then starts winning the battle but accidentally turns into Upgrade before he can win. Ultimate Alien Four Arms makes his Ultimate Alien debut in the episode Video Games. He is used to fight against Ssserpent, quickly defeating him by crushing him between two cars. He appeared in Escape From Aggregor where he is fighting against Dr. Animo and his mind controlled yeti. After getting thrown around and picked up by the yeti, Four Arms quickly changes into Brainstorm. In Hero Time he is used to go against Captain Nemesis in Tug Of War. When he realizes he can't with with two hands behind his back, he quickly uses all four and defeats Nemesis. He then tries to help him up and show good sportsmanship but Nemesis rejects him and walks away. He returns in Map of Infinity and is used to hold up a door that is closing and about to crush Kevin. In Reflected Glory Four Arms is used to defeat a bunch of Forever Knights. After taking out all of them Psyphon blasted through the roof as Four Arms changed back into Ben. He appears in Where the Magic Happens where he is seen chasing Aggregor before the Omnitrix times out. In The Forge of Creation, both young Ben and teen Ben turn into Four Arms to punch out a wall in the Rust Bucket III. They then attempt to fight against Aggregor but have no luck so they try to change alien forms. He appeared in Girl Trouble to fight against the robots from dimension 12. He defeated all of the robots with his team until he turned back into Ben. He made two appearances in Basic Training. First he is used to help Tak get his gun back by picking up a cabinet. Later he was used to fight against Kolar. Kolar appeared to be much stronger then Four Arms however, with Kevin and Gwen's help he was able to defeat him. In Ben 10,000 Returns Four Arms lifted the hands of Armageddon and strapped it into a wall inside the Rust Bucket III. He appears in Moonstruck for a short period of time where he is helping Max Tennyson carry boxes of supplies outside of the Rust Bucket. He returns in Inspector 13 to battle against Inspector 13. He was able to easily knock him out defeating him. In Couples Retreat, Four Arms is used to get through a door. He makes an appearance in Night of the Living Nightmare where he is used in a dream to fight against DNAlien. After a short battle Four Arms is finally able to defeat the DNAlien before he turns back into Ben. In The Beginning of the End Four Arms is used to fight against the Esoterica. He is successful in defeating all of them as the Omnitrix times out. Omniverse Four Arms makes his flashback Omniverse debut in The More Things Change: Part 1, when young Ben uses Four Arms in a flashback to fight against Malware. As he has Malware pinned to a tree, he suprises Four Arms and grabs onto the Omnitrix changing him back into Ben. Young Ben uses Four Arms again in another flashback in the episode Trouble Helix. He is used to battle against Malware yet again however this time he is unable to win the battle and it defeated. He returns in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 where it shows the same fight from the more things change flashback, however the fight is extended and we see him battleing Malware even longer. Teen Four Arms makes his Omniverse debut in the episode Many Happy Returns. He makes an appearance at the end to battle against Princess Looma. Girl Tetramands however are apparently stronger then the males making the fight very difficult for Ben. Four Arms is still able to win the battle though and after the princess is defeated, he finds out that it was a trick by Kevin and he finds out he now has to marry princess Looma. In Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's, Four Arms returns where he is fighting against Trumbipular. Four Arms is able to hurt him alot however he ends up to be no match as he turns back into Ben before Trumbipular escapes. He appears again in The Frogs of War where he is used to help Rook fight against the Incursions. After defeating four of them the Omnitrix is on the randomize function causing him to turn into a different alien. Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Four Arms is playable from the beginning of the game on both versions. He can push heavy objects on consoles and climb vines and walls on DS. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Four Arms is an unlockable racer on consoles. Ben 10: Omniverse Four Arms is playable for both Bens on both versions. On consoles, he is playable from the beginning and can climb walls and push heavy objects. Quotes *"I can lift this thing with three hands tied behind my..." - Tourist Trap *"I wouldn't wanna take me on either." - Hero Time *"Hi, we're the good guys!" - Reflected Glory *"And they say I talk too much." - The Forge Of Creation *"You took the words right out of my mouth, freakazoid!" *"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about, Four Arms of fun!" *"Yee haw, ride 'em cowboy!" *"He's...right behind you! Man...how gulible can you get?" - Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Batter up!" - Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Time to give you a hand, or four!" - Monster Weather *"Come on, I can beat you all with three hands behind my back." Name Origin Four Arms' name comes from the fact that he has four arms. It may also be a pun on forearms. Trivia *Four Arms is the first one of Ben's aliens to have multiple arms. The second is Spidermonkey. *He is the first strength alien. Gallery *Four Arms/Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10000 Aliens Category:Future Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens